A wireless communication network may comprise a radio access network (RAN) and a core network. The communication network provides wireless communication links to user equipment (UE) such as mobile phones and wireless enabled portable computers. The core network provides a variety of communication services such as authentication of UEs attempting to connect to the core network via the RAN, mobility management services, and premium communication services. A wireless communication network may comprise a very large number of network elements such as enhanced node Bs (eNBs) or cell towers, routers, servers, and the like. A wireless communication network may provide support for several different wireless technologies, for example a third generation wireless communication technology and a fourth generation wireless communication technology. Different network elements may be manufactured by different vendors or original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). The totality of network elements may be referred to as network inventory or inventory. It is desirable for wireless communication service providers to monitor and manage their communication network remotely, for example from a central network operations center (NOC) using computer based tools. Such computer based tools may be provided by computer software or applications executing on one or more computers.